A Hyrulean Christmas Carol
by bla
Summary: I rated it PG 'cause it's kinda sad...


Note: The "school" scene from Christmas past takes place in 1977, the gerudo party in 1984,   
the Christmas present in 2000 and the Christmas future in 2001 with Ganondorf being born in  
1967 and Zelda, Link and Sheik being born in 1979. I've given the Goddesses nicknames, so I'm   
not calling them Din, Farore, and Nayru.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf or any of that stuff.   
  
Ganondorf woke up very grumpy. Today was Christmas Eve, the most annoying day of the  
year. Ganondorf was the most powerful man in Hyrule and also the coldest. His heart was   
comparable to that of a Borg drone. Princess Zelda worked as his bookkeeper and housekeeper  
for very little pay, and as a result her family was very poor. She and her husband, Sheik,   
had 4 children, 2 boys & 2 girls. The boys names were Mikau Japas & Darmani Darunia. The   
girls names were Kristina Mei & Majora Elisabeth. Ganondorf went downstairs where Zelda   
brought his breakfast and the morning's telegrams. (Ganondorf didn't like E-mail.) She   
worked diligently until 1600 hours at which time, she asked to go home to her family and   
to have the next day off. Ganondorf agreed and Zelda went home to her family. That night  
when Ganondorf was trying to sleep, his mother appeared and warned him of his future   
visitors and what awaited him on the other side. Ganondorf rolled over and went back to   
sleep. Around midnight, a cute kid appeared radiating joy and happiness. She had come to be  
known as the Goddess of Power, Amy. She was a 13-year-old human and had bright red hair.   
Amy took Ganondorf to a familiar scene from his childhood... They appeared in Gerudo   
Valley. Joyful little girls ran to their mothers, grateful for the Christmas holidays.   
In sharp contrast, there was a cold, pompous, lonely, little boy marching off to his   
dwelling high up on the mesa. A little girl with pink pants and a lot of jewelry followed him.  
"Hi, Dorf," she greeted him shyly.  
"Hullo, Boo."  
"Wow! That's me! And Nabooru! Hi, Nabooru!" shouted adult Ganondorf .  
"They can't see you. You can't affect the past," A said.  
"But-"   
"That's enough of this time and place. Let's move forward." A moved them forward in time.   
This time they appeared outside a large dance hall. Inside, many Gerudo and some female   
friends celebrated the joy of Christmas.   
"The party! All my friends are there! And Nabooru, too!"  
"Yes. Watch the party. Observe from the onlooker's eyes..." Ganondorf watched as Nabooru   
asked young Ganondorf to dance. He watched for quite some time until A said,  
"Mr. Dragmire, my shift is over. My sister-beings will be along later. Good Christmas,   
Mr. Dragmire."  
His awareness faded and he returned to his room. He woke up again when he sensed a wise   
and serene presence in his room. A friendly Goddess floated near the windowsill. It   
was Kristina, the Goddess of Courage.   
"I presume you recognize me. Please, come with me." She teleported them to a house with  
people inside. "Look through the window." He saw and heard:  
Link: "Ha, ha, ha! Good one, Saria! Your turn, Darunia!"   
Darunia acted out a Gerudo, a Wizzrobe, a monster...  
Princess Ruto: "You're doing Ganondorf! Did I guess it, Darunia?"  
Darunia: "Yeah, that's it, Ruto. You got it."  
Link: "He makes me sooo mad. He paralyzed my legs in that last battle and now I can't   
fight for Hyrule anymore."  
  
"D-did I really do that to him?" Ganondorf asked shocked.  
"There is still more to see and little time to see it in. Come."  
  
She teleported and they appeared in front of a ramshackle house.   
"Whose?..." Kristina gestured to the window. Inside was Zelda, preparing the evening's  
meal. The children were all seated except for Mikau, who was gleefully running around.  
Sheik entered carrying little Majora and greeted his family, put Majora in her chair,  
then took his place at the table.   
"Mikau, take your seat, please."  
"Take it where, Ma?"   
"Mikau. Take your seat," Sheik said sternly.  
"Yes, Pa." Zelda served the meager meal as Ganondorf watched in shock.   
"Kristina, is that all the food?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. That's all Zelda's salary can support. There is nothing more."  
"That child! She's smaller than a Deku! Why?!"  
"She is ill and undernourished. Her family does not have the resources to heal her."   
"B-but can't you- ? Will she be all right?"  
"That is my sister-being's domain. However, if what is remains, what will be is an   
emptiness in this house, a child of the Shadow World..."  
"Kristina, she can't-! Kristina! Come back! I must have an answer! Kristina!"  
Once again, he returned to his room, and in Kristina's place there was an ice maiden   
clothed in a midnight blue gown and cloak whose hood obscured her face. A benevolent,  
but solemn aura of blue-black light around her.  
"A-a-are you Zenda, the Goddess of Wisdom?" She waved her cold, bony hand affirmatively  
and it rained ice crystals. She teleported to the run-down house and gestured to the  
window. Ganondorf looked inside. He saw an older-looking Zelda. Her children were   
already seated at their old, faithful table which now had 3 empty chairs. Zelda spoke.   
"Mikau, take your seat, please."  
"I already have, Ma," he said solemnly. Ganondorf sensed something horribly wrong if   
Mikau was not laughing and joking. Sheik entered, but instead of greeting his family,   
he simply took his seat. Zelda served the meal.  
"So... How was the service? Where did they put her?" Zelda asked  
"The service was beautiful. Many of the villagers brought flowers and planted them   
near her. Even the ReDead brought flowers, Shadow flowers. She's in her favorite spot  
overlooking the graveyard..." and he just started crying silently.   
"Zenda, who is in her favorite spot?" Zenda waved her hand at the empty chair. "No...   
No, Zenda, Not Majora!" Zenda nodded. "No! I must see it to believe it!" Zenda led him   
to Kakariko Graveyard. He read the headstone: In loving memory Majora Elisabeth Hyrule,  
1996-2001. He turned to Zenda but before he could weep, he heard voices. They belonged   
to Impa, the mayor of Kakariko, and Nabooru, the current leader of the Gerudo.  
"Nabooru, this is tremendously irregular. Why is he not to be buried in the Spirit Temple?"  
"Well, the other girls decided he was unworthy of being placed with his ancestors, no   
offense to anyone here or the Temple."  
"None taken. But of course, you understand my concern that they may come here and have   
an urge to steal-"  
"Heh. Heh. Heh. They won't come. Don't you understand? If they wanted to mourn, they   
would have had him buried in the Temple."   
"I suppose it's alright. The headstone is over there waiting for his burial." Nabooru  
ran over to read the headstone. Ganondorf read over her shoulder: Ganondorf Dragmire,  
1964-2001. He gasped.  
"Zenda, no. Not me, too! Zenda, I've had enough! Send me home! Send me home!"   
He woke to a Stalfos removing his blankets to his face. Some Gibdos were   
standing around, too. The Stalfos offered him a Blue Potion.  
"Thank you, Captain, but there is someone who needs this more than I do!" He magically   
got dressed and dashed out the door with the Potion. He bought a huge Cucco dinner, 6   
Chateau Romani's and lots of toys. He put them all in a bag and sought out Zelda's house.   
  
He arrived at Zelda's house. When he entered, Zelda gasped and Sheik deliberately  
put himself between his family and G.   
"Ahem. Zelda, why were you not at work today? The Stalfos Captain had to make my breakfast!"  
Before Zelda could stammer a response, Majora materialized next to the big bag and opened  
it telekinetically.   
"Ooo! Toys!" she exclaimed. Her brothers and sister cautiously approached the bag, fearful  
that it might contain a Gibdo, and peered inside. They dug into the toys. Ganondorf   
offered the Chateau and the Cucco to Zelda and Sheik and handed the bottle of Blue Potion   
to Majora who stared through it before finally drinking it. Link showed up at the front door,  
fully healed, and put a basket of fruit on the table. Majora was healed and Ganondorf was   
welcomed back into Gerudo Society with his wife, Nabooru. 


End file.
